Seeing Shadows
by poutergeist
Summary: This was set after Thriller Bark. Some loving in the dark.


**Seeing Shadows**

An electric lamp spread an orange glow across the hold, partially lighting it but not quite enough to be bright. Abandoned clothes littered the floor, whispered moans and groans drowned the creaking of the old ship. Two shadows danced and writhed on the wall, so unerringly close they appeared as one.

The musky warm smell of the swordsman's arousal assaulted Sanji's nose. He buried his face deeper in between the marimo's trembling legs and enclosed the pulsing, throbbing life in the wet warmth of his lips. He closed his eyes to the bandages that lingered from the sacrifice that Zoro had done, closed his eyes to the occasional grimace that flashed on his swordsman's face.

He saw the swordsman through his lips as he sucked faster, assured by the twitches of the marimo's cock because he is hot, hard and _alive. _He saw his green-haired lover through his tongue, his fingers and his palm as it painted every surface of the swordsman's body with liquid fire, as they knew each other all over again through every pleasurable slide of their heated, wanting bodies.

"Nnghh… S-Sanji…"

The marimo moaned as he felt his hair being tugged upwards, and he followed, knowing full-well that bastard may just pull his hair hard enough to tear. Sanji slowly pulled himself up, leaving breathy trails of warm breath across the marimo's abs and chest, lingering on his dusky nipples unto the smooth hairless chin.

As soon as the cook was close, Zoro did not waste time and pulled him close, biting and sucking his cook's lower lip, grinning as the expected moan escaped the blonde's lips. The swordsman's legs wrapped tightly around the blond, rolling against it roughly. Sanji uttered a wanton moan as his cock rubbed deliciously against the swordsman's, and for a moment his mind shut down and he forgot. He slammed his hips bodily against his marimo, panting as the wanted friction sent electric heat through his lower back and groin.

He froze when a pained groan fell from the marimo's lips, and he looked up. Zoro's pale face greeted him, eye's half closed in sudden pain. The remaining bandages and uneven breathing stood-out, as if accusing Sanji of not caring enough, of losing control.

"O-oi shithead. Don't stop." The marimo gasped, the cook's wrist caught in an unnaturally strong grasp. Sanji tried to move away, tried to not notice Zoro wriggling and rubbing beneath him. The marimo _is _strong. He wouldn't break. But he was still afraid, because every time he closes his eyes he could see Zoro's bloodied body and he _knows_ how Kuma almost broke his swordsman.

Sanji shook his head wearily, trying to close his mind off the gloomy thoughts. He did not want to remember just how close Kuma had almost stolen Zoro from them, _from him_. He shuddered at the thought.

"Shit-cook …don't do this to me…" Zoro groaned, feeling the blonde's attention wander.

"Zoro…" The swordsman sensed something different in the tone of his voice enough to open his eyes and listen attentively. He saw the hesitation and the fear in the blonde's single blue eye. "Fuck me."

"What?" Zoro's cock throbbed painfully from the request, and he hoped he was not hearing things. He had wanted this for a fucking long time, but he swore that he would never push Sanji into anything he did not want.

"I want you Zoro. Now." Sanji whispered seductively, and the swordsman would have thrown him on his back and fucked his brains out, but his wounds are aching and he knew that he had to be gentle. The thought that it was Sanji's first time weakened his knees.

"Are you sure about this? My wounds are fine, if that is what you're worried about."

"Shut up idiot. Just tell me if you don't want me." The blond bristled, a pink flush spreading on his cheeks and ears.

"No. No-" Zoro immediately grabbed him when the cook tried to get up, and he was met with a face-full of tongue as Sanji met him head on. All the questions and hesitations died in his throat at the assault. The swordsman was breathless as his lover pushed him down and climbed over him, the sight almost enough to make him come.

_His cook_ straddled him, an endless expanse of milky flesh and hardened pink nubs. The darkness concealed the cook's face but they could still _see _each other. His wandering hands felt the warm flush on his lover's body. He could see the intense desire written on the cook's labored and panting breaths.

The cook took him in, and it was tight and hot and he was so fucking glad he was alive. The cook paused to accustom himself to the sensation of being filled, and then started moving. Faster and faster. His hands saw Sanji's needy length through the darkness and he pumped, harder and harder, matching the blond's pace. He started seeing and yet not, the pleasure showing him so much that he was overflowing and trembling and ready to burst.

And they did. Together.

His back was arched towards Sanji, as his pupils dilated in pleasure. The cook panted for breath, his finger dug into his the back of his hands as they held each other close. So close that their breathing slowed and synched and their chests rose and fell together. The singular shadow on the wall parted, as Sanji pulled out, checking his lover for re-opened wounds.

"That's enough." The swordsman's gruff voice ordered. Sanji would have argued but the warmth of his lover's body was so enticing, the arm just laid there as if waiting for him to lay down. Sleeping with Zoro had suddenly become the best thing in All Blue.

They laid together, bodies flushed and legs tangled. The darkness in the hold hid their faces, only bare bits of chest and back exposed. Sanji laid half beside, half beneath Zoro, with his face buried into the swordsman's neck. His hand was still clasped in the swordsman's own and he made no move to take it back. He closed his eyes, and saw the same man in his sleep.


End file.
